


She's A California Dime, And It's Time For Us To Fuck Her

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [25]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Sisters, Crushes, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Hot Chelle Rae - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inspired by Music, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Little Sisters, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Psionics, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Song: Tonight Tonight (Hot Chelle Rae), Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Threesome - F/F/F, Title Inspired By A Hot Chelle Rae Song, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: As it turns out, the Widow sisters can indeed talk like grown-ups, provided they have an intermediary.Admittedly, this probably isn’t the job description, but it’s not like Wanda’s complaining.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Melina Vostokoff, Natasha Romanov/Melina Vostokoff, Wanda Maximoff & Melina Vostokoff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Yelena Belova, Wanda Maximoff/Melina Vostokoff, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Yelena Belova/Melina Vostokoff, Yelena Belova & Melina Vostokoff, Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Melina Vostokoff, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Wanda Maximoff
Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323
Comments: 26
Kudos: 72





	She's A California Dime, And It's Time For Us To Fuck Her

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Yelenat story! And Melinat, and Wanda's Widows, and so on and so forth.
> 
> This is not actually the Wanda's Widows story I've spent the last like two months working on, that one is part of _The Hitchhiker's Guide To Sokovian Sluts,_ has penises (courtesy of our three lovely Widow sisters) and isn't done yet because somehow writing seven thousand words worth of "chicks with dicks fuck the one without" isn't even remotely enough.
> 
> Also, in case you're confused, the order of siblings from oldest to youngest is Melina > Natasha > Yelena. And personalities, well, you'll see.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, leave feedback and all that.

//

_“Yep, yep, I’m fucking insane in the brain. Let’s dance!”_

_\- Chloe Price, Life Is Strange_

//

**_(A Really Really Messed Up Week / Dancing On The Edge Of A Hollywood Sign / La La La, Whatever)  
_ **

//

“Now, listen carefully-”

Immediately perking up with the kind of intensity reserved for some form of _because soon after I finish this sentence, the bullets will start flying,_ Wanda Maximoff turned to Natasha Romanov, as the latter pulled up to the house that sat innocuously amidst a myriad of similar ones. “-my sisters can be a bit...difficult. If something happens, _do not interfere._ I can handle them.”

“You sure?” Wanda asked, following Natasha up the way and to the porch.

“Yes.” Natasha said, smiling at her girlfriend- “Trust me.” 

-and with that, she pulled out a key, slid it into the lock of the house’s front door, and twisted.

Stepping inside, Wanda tensed up as Natasha pulled out a gun and made a hand signal, the brunette falling into lock-step behind the Widow as she silently stalked down the hall, sweeping the area for any threats. Curious, Wanda reached out with her powers, calling scarlet dynamism to her hands-

“I know you’re out there.”

“I know you know I’m out here.” Natasha said to the unfamiliar voice, as Wanda’s brow furrowed. “Are we gonna talk like grown-ups?” Signalling for the brunette to hold position, Natasha paused at a doorway, and then twirled into it, bringing her gun up-

“Is that what we are?”

Unable to resist her curiosity, Wanda stepped around the corner, hazel eyes landing upon a blonde with a gun - aimed right at Natasha - of whom took in the new threat, but didn’t shift her aim towards the brunette. “And who-” Went the blonde. “-is this?”

“My girlfriend.” Natasha said, sighing softly. “Wanda, this is Yelena, my baby sister. Yelena, this is Wanda.”

“I can see why you said she might be a bit difficult.” Observed the brunette, watching with a sort of morbid fascination as both sisters continued to hold their respective firearms on each other, even as the introductions were made. 

“Difficult, _me?”_ Yelena scoffed. “Which one of us burned the Red Room to the ground and abandoned her family?”

“You were trying to kill me.” Natasha clipped.

“Only because you fired first.” Yelena said, eyes narrowing. Sensing an imminent exchange of violence, Wanda did the stupid thing-

-and stepped in-between them.

“Can we just talk about this without pointing guns at each other?” She asked, turning her full attention to Yelena, trusting Natasha to not shoot through her to get at the blonde. “I’m sure Nat didn’t come all this way just to get in a fight with you.”

There was a pause.

“...alright, big sis, I’ll listen to you.” Yelena said, reluctantly lowering her sidearm, Natasha following suit a moment later. “But only if she’s in the middle.” 

“...seriously?” Natasha asked, a tone of disbelief entering her voice.

“If you don’t like those terms, you can go back the way you came. Get one of your _Avenger_ friends to help you with whatever you came all this way to talk to me about.” Yelena growled.

“Ugh, fine...” Natasha conceded a moment later. Yelena smiled, setting her sidearm on a nearby counter and clasping her hands together.

“I knew you’d see things my way.” She said, stepping around Wanda and plucking Natasha’s gun out of her hand, disabling it and setting it on the counter. “Now, let’s go upstairs, it’s a much more comfy place to listen to whatever sob story you have to tell me.”

“Would someone please explain to me what you mean by me being in the middle?” Wanda asked.

//

About two minutes later, Wanda - completely naked - knew what the answer was.

The instant the door to the bedroom had been opened up, Wanda had found herself grabbed and stripped so fast she hadn’t known what was going on. Yelena and Natasha had pinned her squarely between them, yanking her clothes down and apart and leaving her buck naked in a literal flash. She’d been tossed onto the bed by Yelena - of whom was far stronger than her frame gave credit to - and then the blonde had pounced and-

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck-”_

-gone muff-diving with the sort of enthusiasm that was quite frankly, worrying, her mouth and tongue working Wanda’s cunt with masterful skill. The brunette found herself squirming and wriggling in Natasha’s grasp, the redhead cradling her, pressing little kisses to Wanda’s cheeks as she calmly went over the circumstances that had led the duo to Yelena.

“-and that’s why we need your help.”

Looking up from Wanda’s pussy, Yelena wiped her mouth and tilted her head. “Compelling sob story, sis...” She said, fingers moving to replace her lips, ensuring Wanda was not bereft of touch. The brunette tasted as good as she looked, and the blonde was aching to get some more. “...that said, you’ll have to be a bit more convincing if you’re gonna get me to take a trip down memory lane with you and the sweet strawberry here.”

“What do you want?” Natasha asked, watching as her little sister fingerfucked her girlfriend. The blonde smirked, the wicked curve of her lips telling Natasha everything even before her lips parted properly-

“Well, as my up-front payment, I want your sweet little witch’s mouth on my pussy.” Yelena said, speaking of Wanda as if she wasn’t even in the room. “And after the job’s done, you share her with me proper. Dates, sex, the works. I’ll be fair, promise. Won’t infringe on your _special moments_ like anniversaries or the other such sentimental bullshit, but if I wanna bend her over the table and fuck her ass with a strap-on while you’re eating breakfast, that’s what I get to do.”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Natasha sighed. 

_“You_ ask harder things of me.” Yelena retorted, pulling her fingers out of Wanda and leaving her hanging. “Do we have a deal?”

“Wanda-” Natasha began, only for Yelena to lean across and press a finger - specifically, one previously buried in the aforementioned brunette’s cunt - against the redhead’s lips.

“She doesn’t get a say in this. You came into _my_ house and asked for _my_ help, so _you_ make the call, _sister mine.”_ Yelena hissed, eyes shining with wicked delight.

“...deal.” 

“See? That wasn’t so hard.” Yelena said, voice adopting a cheerful tone, as she promptly pulled Wanda out of Natasha’s arms, grasping the brunette and giving her a fierce kiss. Letting go of her, Yelena rolled off the bed and stripped, hopping back onto it a moment later. Lying down, the blonde spread her legs. “Wanda, my pussy, now.” 

Turning towards Natasha with hesitance in her eyes, Wanda saw her girlfriend nod. Moving forth, she slid herself between Yelena’s legs and began to attend to the blonde’s cunt, eliciting a moan from the blonde. “Hm, you’re pretty good.” She mused, looking at Natasha. “You’ve been teaching your girl some things, I see.”

“I have, yes.” Natasha said, eyes shining with faint traces of envy as she watched. She squirmed slightly, feeling heat begin to pool between her legs.

“Well, don’t just sit there, big sis.” Teased the blonde, seeing her sister’s discomfort and taking a twisted sort of delight in it. “Take those clothes off and join in! Melina will kill me if I don’t at least make it worth your while. Something about fair deals or whatever, you know, all that altruistic bullshit I tuned out on because it’s _so_ much more fun to just be me.” 

“And how is our dear big sister?” Asked the redhead, as she hopped off the bed and began to doff her clothes with enthusiasm.

“You can ask me yourself, if that’s all right.” Went a third voice.

Tilting her head in the direction of the door, Yelena caught sight of her older sister, a hand on her hip, staring at the trio with amusement gleaming in her eyes. “Ah, Lina!” Said the blonde, as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. “You’re just in time, thought you were going to miss the negotiations.”

“Well, you know traffic around here.” Hummed Melina, walking over and removing her clothes as she went. Wanda, of whom had paused to stare at the newcomer - noticeably older than either of the two sisters she’d been acting as an intermediary for - found herself being pushed back onto Yelena’s pussy.

“Did I say you could stop?” Asked the blonde, hearing a muffled _no_ come forth from the witch. 

“I see we have a guest.” Melina said, clambering onto the bed and observing as Wanda did her damnedest to please Yelena. “Another one of your trysts, Yelena?”

“Mine, though she’s actually my girlfriend.” Natasha said.

“Mine too, once we’re done here.” Yelena added, answering the glare Natasha turned on her with a raised middle finger.

“Ah…” Melina hummed, pressing a kiss to the redhead’s cheek. “...let me guess, Yelena wanted to have some fun with her, in exchange for going back to where our journey as _sisters_ began?”

“Yes, but how’d you-”

“It’s not really that hard to deduce your intentions, had you shown up with your colorful band of misfits, I would’ve at least had to guess a few times. Pity you didn’t bring that Captain of yours with you, Alexei was hoping he could get him to sign his shield.” Said the older woman, reaching down and tapping Wanda on the shoulder. The brunette looked up, and Yelena’s hand came forward to push her back down-

-only to be smacked away by Melina.

“Manners, baby sister, we have a guest.” Teased the older woman, as she pulled Wanda away from Yelena and into her arms. “And what might be your name, little cherub?” She asked.

“Wanda Maximoff.” Squeaked the brunette, Yelena’s arousal practically dripping from her chin.

“Cute name for a cute girl-” Melina said, drawing her into a kiss a moment later. “I can see why Yelena wants to have some fun with you.”

“And if you’ll let me get back to that-” Yelena mewled, reaching up for Wanda, only to have her questing hand smacked away once more.

“-go play with your sister for a few minutes, you little brat. And do it _nicely,_ no knives, we might have the serum, but I doubt our little cherub here does.” Melina commanded, ignoring the answering groan, turning a smile upon Wanda. “And now, let me see what the fuss is all about.” Reaching out, she wiped Wanda’s mouth, feeling the girl squirm and twist in her arms, eliciting a chuckle from the older woman. “Don’t fret, baby girl-” She cooed, shifting the brunette and getting Wanda into her lap proper. “-just gonna clean up a bit of the mess Yelena made before I play with you.”

A soft thumping of bodies colliding and a series of muffled squeals caught Wanda’s attention, and turning her head, she saw Natasha had pounced upon Yelena, and was alternating between making out with her younger sister and fingering her pussy perhaps a bit harder than was necessary. The blonde, to her credit, was giving as good as she got, her own fingers pistoning in and out of Natasha’s sopping cunt with gusto, the redhead’s fluid leaking down her digits as she went.

“They’ve always been like that.” Melina said, as if this was a perfectly ordinary sight, which it may very well have been, given her reaction. “Rivals from the very beginning. Though it seems they’ve been working together, am I correct?” Wanda nodded absentmindedly, and with a bemused hum, Melina turned Wanda’s gaze back to her with a few taps on her cheek and pressed her lips against the brunette’s, her fingers brushing against her sensitive pussy. “Did Yelena make you cum, or did she simply take what she wanted and leave you in the lurch?”

“...second one.” Wanda murmured, after a long moment spent staring at Melina like she’d asked what kind of tea she wanted.

“Well, allow me to do what _someone-”_ The older woman shot a look at Yelena, who ignored it, as was the natural law of physics. “-forgot to do for you.” Melina said, and with that, her fingers slid into Wanda’s pussy, picking up on the work that Yelena had so thoughtlessly abandoned. The young brunette began to moan almost immediately, the elder woman’s fingers working her tight little pussy with a skill and grace that Yelena had lacked. “Don’t you worry, baby girl, I’m gonna take good care of you.”

A couple of feet away, Natasha slammed her fingers into Yelena’s pussy, delighting in the way that her pinned sister squirmed and struggled beneath her. The blonde had an annoyed glint in her eyes, clearly wanting to get more of Wanda, which Natasha wasn’t willing to give her just yet. Kissing her sister and silencing her protests, Natasha ground her hips against her baby sister’s fingers, answering her moans with ones of her own.

“Still as good as I remember you.” Yelena gasped, as Natasha’s lithe digits made their way through her cunt, finding her most sensitive spots and banging away at them. “Fuck-”

“Same could be said about you, little sis.” Natasha said, kissing Yelena, a smile criss-crossing her face. Wanda’s moans filled the background, mixing with the ones that tumbled from Yelena’s lips, and she could hear Melina cooing and attending to Wanda with an almost motherly affection, a strange contrast against her working the brunette’s pussy.

“M-Melina-” Wanda gasped, rocking her hips against the older woman’s fingers, soaking them with her arousal, looking up at her with wide, dilated eyes. Her heart was racing, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that the younger woman was close.

“Yes, little cherub?” Asked the woman in question, practically cradling Wanda in her lap as she brought the young brunette close to orgasm.

“I’m-”

“-oh, I know.” Melina said, before she shifted once more, her fingers leaving Wanda’s pussy and picking the brunette up and turning her about, so that she was facing the other Widow sisters. Making the hazel-eyed girl spread her legs, Melina leaned against the head of the bed and whistled shrilly, catching the attention of the fucking sisters. “Our baby girl here is _very_ close, so if you two wouldn’t mind…”

She got as far as that, Natasha and Yelena extricating themselves so fast they might as well have teleported. They practically pounced on Wanda, Yelena’s lips slamming into her own while Natasha’s fingers slid in to fill the void Melina had left. The older woman’s hands remained where they were, gently - and lazily - toying with Wanda’s breasts, the combined sensation of the three girls working her body eliciting long, delighted moans from the brunette. She squirmed and shifted in their arms, gasping and moaning as the trio of sisters brought her to her peak-

-and shoved her right over.

“Ahh!” Wanda shrieked, her cry of delight muffled as Yelena kissed her so fiercely, Natasha’s fingers a delightful blur inside of her pussy. Melina pressed her own lips to the back of Wanda’s neck, her breath hot against the brunette’s skin. She spasmed and moaned in their arms, shaking and wailing as her orgasm - an extraordinarily powerful one at that - claimed her. Wanda stared into Yelena’s eyes, moaning and moaning, drowning in the sensation of the blonde’s lips, Natasha’s fingers, Melina’s touch. All she could process was the pure pleasure they were pouring into her, soaking her body with it. Even as her orgasm ended, the trio of sisters didn’t relent, continuing to fuck the dazed and quivering Sokovian without a care in the world. Again and again and again she came, until...until-

-the world sort of went away for a while.

//

“Jesus, that’s a new one on me.”

“Oh, you think? Might’ve gone a little overboard there, if you ask me.” Yelena said to Natasha, huffing amusedly as she stared at the unconscious girl in their grasp. Somewhere around orgasm number nine, Wanda had passed out entirely, the bed beneath her pussy completely soaked in her arousal. Smiling, the blonde pulled back, staring at her soaked fingers, before she shoved them into Melina’s mouth, letting her big sis taste some of their cute little charge’s fluid. The older woman moaned, letting go of Wanda and allowing Natasha to pull Wanda to a less occupied spot of the bed and go about the task of checking her over to make sure they hadn’t broken her _too_ much. Once the redhead was satisfied, she returned to her sisters, planting her lips on them, Yelena first, then Melina.

“So, do we have a deal?” Natasha asked, remembering their earlier discussion - one that had been derailed in favor of playing with the sleeping brunette nearby - and Yelena nodded.

“We certainly do.” She said, hearing Melina hum approvingly in response. “I think that for the first time in a long time, I’m gonna enjoy working with you.”

“And Wanda.” Natasha added.

“And _especially_ Wanda.” Yelena said, licking her lips. “God, I still haven’t cum yet.”

“Yeah well, neither have I.” Natasha went. “Really need to correct that mistake-”

-before Melina yanked them into her arms.

“Don’t worry you two, I’ll help you out with that, as per usual.” Their big sister said, her fingers sliding towards their pussies, something the duo were all too eager to accept, Natasha and Yelena eagerly spreading their legs for Melina. “After all, you were so generous with little Wanda, I feel that your generosity needs to be rewarded, right?”

“Fuck yes-” Yelena gasped, as her eldest sister’s fingers reached her cunt and slid in. 

“Please-” Natasha breathed, as a similar action was carried out.

“Relax, my beloved baby sisters, I’m here-” Melina crooned, enjoying the moans of her younger sisters as she began to attend to their needy cunts. 

“-and I’m gonna take _good_ care of you.”

//

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...I'm like, out of words to say. I think I finished everything upstairs in the beginning notes. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
